Klaroline
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Well the title give it away. I couldn't think of anything but anyway. Summary: Caroline finds Klaus and Hayley after they're done having sex and gets pissed off. She was going to tell Klaus how she feels but now she can't stand to look at him. When Klaus comes to talk to Caroline he sees her in bed with her best friend. Stefan Salvatore, will the two work out their issues. ep. 4x16
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is going to be a little OOC if you don't like this story than I don't know what to tell you but here is the story so enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Caroline just got done making that deal with Stefan about not giving up on Elena. Caroline knew about what she was dealing with. Like how could she not, Elena attacked her mother and had no remorse left. Well Elena did turn off her humanity and there is no feeling left in her. Everything has been washed away like a message on a beach. If the message is too close to the water, the water will come and erase it, it was that easy and for a vampire it was easier. 'Damn Silas for killing Jeremy. Scratch that, damn Katherine AND Silas' Caroline thought. All through that night the only thing going on in Caroline's mind was how she was almost killed and a certain hybrid. The same hybrid who was in love with and dare Caroline think or even feel it, she is falling in love with him as well. 'Elena was right tonight, even though I miss Tyler there is a part of me that wants Klaus. I need Klaus' Caroline thought. So that is what she did, she walked out of the Salvatore boarding house and she got into her car and drove to Klaus's mansion. She needed to see him, she needed to tell him what she felt for him and hopefully her almost completely terrible night will go good. She arrived not that long after due to the fact that she was thinking about how to tell him everything she felt. Caroline stepped out of her car and didn't even bother to knock. This wasn't something she could just confess through a knock on the door. She needed to surprise him. Caroline walked in quietly so she wasn't detected by him. Caroline happened to smell him through the air and couldn't contain the small smile that played onto her lips. The smile was off her face when she smelled something else. It smelled like a dog that hadn't had a bath in five years and cheap knock off perfume. 'What the hell?' Caroline thought. Caroline quietly walked up the stairs and followed the stench to a room that Caroline had never been in before. The door was cracked open and Caroline took a peak to see a naked Hayley getting out of bed with a NAKED KLAUS. Caroline felt tears prickle her eyes but she wasn't going to be weak. She heard the two talk and she stepped away from the door when she heard Hayley telling Klaus she'd see him the next day. Hayley opened up the door and didn't realize Caroline was there until Hayley close the door behind her and bumped into Caroline. Hayley looked at the blonde who was going to kick the bitches ass. Caroline grabbed Hayley by the hair and the wolf bitch screamed. Caroline dragged her over to the stairs and threw the wolf slut down the stairs and watched as Hayley was in pain from falling. Klaus came out flashing in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt but stopped when he saw Caroline.

"Caroline?" he said shocked.

Caroline ignored him and flashed down the stairs and slammed the Hayley so hard to the ground because she dared to stand up when Caroline threw her down the stairs. Hayley went to throw a punch and Caroline easily blocked it and kicked Hayley which cause the wolf to go flying into the wall. Klaus watched as the two girls faught and the only thing going through his mind is 'how long was Caroline standing there?'. Caroline threw Hayley to the ground and wrapped her hands around Hayley's whore of a neck and squeezed hard that Hayley had to use both hands to try and pry Caroline off of her, which didn't work because Caroline was stronger.

"Caroline, stop" Klaus spoke up.

Caroline got up and brought the wolf bitch with her and slammed Hayley's face into one of the stairs and Hayley held her face in pain.

"You want me to what?" Caroline asked with anger in her voice.  
"Stop it love, we need her alive" Klaus said calmly.  
"Don't call me that!" Caroline spat.  
"Lov-" she cut him off.  
"No! Don't call me love or anyother pet names. My name is Caroline" Caroline stated.  
"Okay but what are you doing here so late?" Klaus wanted to change the subject.  
"I came here to tell you that you were right Klaus. When you said we aren't that different and I also came to tell you that no matter who you are or what you've done, I've fallen in love with you" Caroline confessed. A loving look came on Klaus's face. 'She finally returned my feelings' Klaus thought happily. "But after seeing what I've just witnessed, you and the wolf slut in bed together, I can't even look at you right now. I'm so disgusted on how you could stoop that low even if you thought it was just sex" Caroline continued.  
"Sweet-" Caroline cut him off.  
"No, I'm done with you Klaus!" Caroline spat.

Caroline was going to leave but she gave Klaus one more glare before ripping out Hayley's heart and throwing it at Klaus's feet.

"Fuck you and your wolf slut. I hope that sex was worth it" Caroline than walked out the door. Caroline walked to her car and before she knew it she collided with a hard chest. Caroline looked into the eyes of Klaus.  
"I don't know if I should be glad that you finally return my feelings or pissed off that you killed my only lead into finding Katerina" Klaus said.  
"I don't care" Caroline shrugged.  
"I only slept with-" Klaus was cut off by Caroline punching him in the face. Klaus looked at her and the pissed look she had on her face.  
"Don't fucking touch me you dick head!" Caroline spat. Caroline got into her car and drove off ignoring Klaus calling for her.

While driving back to the Salvatore boarding house she turned on the radio and a song came on that described how she felt. If Elena and Bonnie weren't screwed up right now, they would totally sing this to her, just like Elena and Caroline did for Bonnie when Bonnie was fifteen and had her first heart break. Caroline sang along to the song.

_**He's a cold-hearted snake**_

_**Look into his eyes**_

_**Oh ohhh**_

_**He's been tellin' lies**_

_**He's a lover boy at play**_

_**He don't play by rules**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Girl don't play the fool-no**_

_**You're the one givin' up the love**_

_**Anytime he needs it**_

_**But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd You're the one to sacrifice**_

_**Anything to please him Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out**_

_**He's a cold-hearted snake Look into his eyes**_

_**Oh ohhh**_

_**He's been tellin' lies**_

_**He's a lover boy at play**_

_**He don't play by rules**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Girl don't play the fool-no**_

_**It was only late last night He was out there sneakin'**_

_**Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone**_

_**All the world's a candy store**_

_**He's been trick or treatin'**_

_**When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home**_

_**He's a cold-hearted snake**_

_**Look into his eyes**_

_**Oh ohh**_

_**He's been tellin' lies**_

_**He's a lover boy at play**_

_**He don't play by rules**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Girl don't play the fool-no**_

_**How come how come he can he can tell-a tell-a you're-a you're-a Always always number number one without a doubt (He's he's one one cold cold snake snake)**_  
_**When-a when-a he is he is always always squirmin' squirmin'**_  
_**Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock (No no give give, all all take take)**_  
_**You've been you've been workin' workin' on the on the love And he's been only only playing undercover all the while (One one smooth smooth sharp sharp tongue tongue)**_  
_**Take a take another 'nother look into his eyes (He he just just talks)**_  
_**And you will on-ly see a rep-tile**_

_**You could find somebody better girl**_

_**He could only make you cry**_

_**You deserve somebody better girl**_

_**He's c-cold as ice**_

_**He's a cold-hearted snake**_

_**Look into his eyes**_

_**Oh ohhhh**_

_**He's been tellin' lies**_

_**He's a lover boy at play**_

_**He don't play by rules**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Girl don't play the fool-no**_

_**He's a cold-hearted snake**_

_**Look into his eyes**_

_**Oh ohh He's been tellin' lies**_

_**He's a lover boy at play**_

_**He don't play by rules**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Girl don't play the fool**_

By the time the song was finished Caroline was pulling up to the Salvatore boarding house. Caroline shut off her car and she walked into the house. After everything that happened that night, she needed a drink. Stefan was on the couch drinking beer that was still in the keg.

"Hey" Stefan greeted.  
"Hey" Caroline sighed.  
"Want to talk about it?" he asked.  
"Nope, just pour me a drink" Caroline ordered.

Stefan did as he was told. He filled his cup up and got Caroline a cup and filled hers up as well. Stefan handed it to her and she took a seat right next to him. The two started to drink their sorrows away.

"You know, I think tonight I can actually tell anyone honestly that I am completely over Elena" Stefan said.  
"What?" Caroline asked a little shocked.  
"Yeah, tonight made me realize something. I don't want to be in a relationship with a girl who is just going to jump into my brothers bed in the end. I deserve better than that" Stefan stated.  
"You do, but your romance is epic but I know where you're coming from. By the way I'm hoping to not want to find Katherine soon" Caroline eased into this conversation.  
"Why?" Stefan asked.  
"I kind of ripped Hayley's heart out" Caroline took a sip of her beer.  
"Caroline" Stefan whined.  
"What? I went to Klaus's house and they were naked in what I assume was his room. Their stench and the smell of sex is all over that house and I got pissed and beat her up before killing her and I threw her heart to Klaus as a trophy for the slut he chose to sleep with" Caroline explained.  
"You fell for him" Stefan stated.  
"I tried not to but he kept coming and I actually felt like I was number one in his life. I can't believe I actually thought that after always coming in second that I was finally first and it blew up in my face" Caroline sighed before taking a large gulp of her drink.  
"Did you tell him this?" Stefan asked.  
"Yes and than I told him he was a douche and how I didn't want to ever talk to him again and how I was done with him" Caroline replied.

Stefan nodded. The two finished their beers and both stood up to get more. Neither of them knew what happened because before either knew it, Caroline was getting slammed to the floor and Stefan flashed on top of her and started to kiss her. The two kissed each other intensly. Caroline pulled away for a moment.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Caroline said.  
"I know" Stefan replied.

The two resumed kissing and Stefan flashed the two of them up to his bed room. Their clothes were torn off each other by the other and they both were completely naked in front of each other. In that moment they didn't care about if they were best friends or not, they just needed a destraction. Stefan thrust into Caroline and Caroline moaned out in pleassure.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan laid there side by side in his bed. They just got done having sex and it was slightly awkward but refreashing. Before either one of them could speak a new voice cut in.

"What the fuck is this?!" both Caroline and Stefan looked to see Klaus there fumming and glaring at Stefan.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said this was going to be OOC. I am hoping when Caroline finds out she is pissed but anyway this is based on 4x16 and the song was called 'Cold Hearted' by Paula Abdul but I heard it on Glee sung by Santana. If you want more please let me know because if no one likes the story I will leave the story like this. Enjoy everyone :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline and Stefan were still in shock that Klaus was actually here. 'Why the hell did he follow me?' Caroline asked herself.

"Well?!" Klaus practically shook with anger.  
"Well Klaus, it's called sex" Caroline retorted.  
"I know what it is-" Caroline cut him off.  
"Right because you did the same thing tonight with were-slut".  
"Get the hell away from her" Klaus glared at Stefan. "NOW!" Klaus shouted.  
"Can you at least leave?" Stefan asked.  
"Why? So you can fuck her some more?" Klaus was disgusted in this conversation.  
"No so we can change" Stefan rolled his eyes at Klaus's jealousy.  
"You better be quick" Klaus shot one last glare at Stefan before walking out the door.

Caroline shook her head at Stefan and rolled her eyes which caused Stefan to smirk. They got out of bed and dressed themselves and went towards the door. Caroline didn't even get a chance to open it before Klaus opened it for her.

"Hello love" Klaus gave her a loving look.

She sighed and walked past him. Klaus went to follow her but looked at Stefan and snarled at him before doing so. Caroline entered the living room and looked over the mess that Elena's party had made. Caroline shook her head and went to Damon's private liquor stash and grabbed a bottle of burbon. She took a sip of it but someone cleared their throat. She turned around and looked at Klaus who was watching her.

"Well love, it looks like you and I are even" Klaus snarkly said.  
"Not even close" Caroline replied.  
"I only slept with Hayley" Klaus cringed at the name of the belated wolf-slut.  
"I don't care, I am moving on and that means finding a man to keep up with me" Caroline 'hmph'ed.  
"Well you're looking at the only person who can" Klaus reminded her.  
"No, I'd rather not go out with a guy that could just change his mind when he sees someone better. I deserve more than that" Caroline put her hand on her hip.  
"Caroline, I have never felt this way about another, why would I change my mind on someone as wonderful as yourself?" Klaus asked.  
"I don't know, probably the same reason why I am and always will be second best" Caroline took a large gulp of the alcoholic beverage this time.  
"You have never once been second best in my eyes-" Caroline cut him off before he went further.  
"Really? Than what did I see tonight? And don't tell me I'm blind".  
"That was nothing, she mean't nothing" Klaus argued.  
"Whatever, I want to leave. Stefan! Can you give me a ride?" Caroline asked.  
"No" Klaus growled.  
"Oh be quiet, it's just a damn ride home" Caroline scoffed. She put her drink down and went to the door.  
"Than why not ask me if I can give you a ride?" Klaus asked following.  
"I'd rather not get rabies, thank you very much" Caroline sighed.

Stefan came next to her and grabbed his coat. Klaus glared and followed them both out and got into Stefan's car.

"Why are you coming?" Caroline asked.  
"I'd rather not walk in on you naked with someone who isn't me" Klaus replied.  
"Stefan you better drive before he meets the bumper to my car" Caroline glared at the Original Hybrid.  
"Aw thank you love" Klaus teased.

Stefan couldn't help but be amused at the two of them fighting like an old married couple. Stefan started up his car and drove off to Caroline's house. The air in the car was filled with a tense silence. Caroline was especially the most tense considering Klaus sat right behind her and was keeping his eyes on her the entire time. They finally got to Caroline's house and she was the first one out. Klaus and Stefan got out as well.

"Well thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow to help you clean up your place" Caroline said.  
"No problem and okay" Stefan finally spoke.  
"Oh hell no, I'm not having another repeat" Klaus looked between the two.  
"Oh be quiet, this is my life and I will do as I please" Caroline flashed to her door and opened it up.  
"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you go to his house by yourself" Klaus called after her.  
"Klaus, really?" Stefan asked.  
"Yes mate" Klaus glared.

The two boys were having a glare down when they were taking out of their little game by Caroline's high pitch scream. Klaus and Stefan flashed over to her. Caroline's legs couldn't hold her up anymore and she fell to the ground on her knees sobbing. Klaus and Stefan were paralized when they saw Liz Forbes on the ground covered in blood dead. Klaus and Stefan looked to Caroline who was crying hard on the ground. Caroline Forbes was truely alone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review if you want another chapter. Sorry if it is shorter than the first chapter, I will try my best to make longer chapters. I know some of you probably think that Stefan and Caroline sleeping together was gross or pathetic and I am sorry for that but I think after last night's TVD that there might be more than friendship between Stefan and Caroline. I would hate if they became a couple because I LOVE Klaroline together, which is why I hope the Originals series doesn't get picked up because I want Klaus and Caroline to be together on the same show. Stefan, I really don't know who I'd ship him with, maybe Rebekah but than again I could settle for Katherine, Elena isn't good for him. (Sorry to the Stelena fans) Like I said, leave me reviews and I will try to make future chapters longer than this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline was still on the ground on the porch. She couldn't move at all, she was frozen in that very particular spot. Why her? All the bad things happened to her. Her father died because he was too hard-headed and didn't want to be a vampire, she was always used for bait, Tyler kept leaving her for his own self fish gain, Klaus lied about liking her, she was always second best when it came to precious Elena, she slept with her best friend because she was angry, and now her mother is dead. The only person she had left was dead. It was always her that the bad stuff happened to. Caroline finally crawled over to her mother. She let out a sob, she was heartbroken. Her mother did nothing to deserve this, so why her mother? Something caught Caroline's eye. It was a piece of paper with familiar writing on it. Caroline's shaky hand reached for the paper and began to read what was on it.

_'Sorry I left a mess, I was just so hungry. Kisses bitch'_ - _Elena_.

Caroline let out a loud pitch scream. Her own best friend did this. Stefan came over and took the paper from her and read it out loud so Klaus could hear. When Stefan finished reading the note, he looked to Caroline in sympathy.

"Caroline-" she cut him off before he could say more.  
"Don't! Don't even try to defend her" Caroline didn't want to hear what he had to say about her back stabbing best friend.  
"I wasn't going to defend her, I was going to say I was sorry she did this" Stefan replied. He knew that after this betrayal, Caroline would never look to Elena the same way and who could blame her.  
"Why would she do this to my mother?" Caroline asked herself more than she did Stefan or Klaus.  
"Her humanity is off" was all Stefan said.  
"I know that Stefan but still, why my mother? My mother had been nothing but nice to her. She even treated Elena and Jeremy as her own kids when their parents died" Caroline sniffled.

It was true, when Elena and Jeremy's parents died in the car accident that Elena survived in, Liz had been nothing but nice to them. She would let them come over to dinner, buy them what ever she could, she'd send them food to the house, she was nothing but there for the both teenagers and this is how Elena repaid her. Caroline was finished with Elena. She crossed a line that should have never been crossed. Caroline could only see red, that is how angry her 'friend' made her. Even though she lost her humanity, it doesn't give her a right to kill her mother and not have a price to pay when Caroline gets her hands on her. Elena was going to pay. When Caroline looked down at her mother, she gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up. She walked over to her front door and opened it. Before she could step out onto the porch, Klaus finally decided to speak up and it caused her to stop her movement completely.

"Where are you going love?".  
"Out" was all Caroline said.  
"Where? I'll drive you" Klaus offered.  
Caroline grinded her teeth together and she looked at the hybrid with hate in her eyes. "Why don't you go find another whore that will actually give you the time of day".

She walked out of the house and slammed the door shut behind her. She ended up walking and because she was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't realize where she was at before she came back to her senses and saw that she was in the middle of town square. She sat on the same bench where Klaus dared her to take a chance. How she regretted falling for him. She just wanted it to all go away, she needed to become stronger than who she was. Even though she was older than Elena, Elena knew how to fight because of Alaric. Caroline looked up into the sky and saw the stars twinkling in the night. A thought crossed her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut before she opened them again and fresh new tears fell down from her eyes.

"I am so sorry mommy and daddy" was all she said before she flipped the switch. All the emotions she was feeling before were gone. She was like a brick wall now, she felt nothing, nothing at all and she loved it. She loved that the pain from her mother's murder was gone. She wouldn't have survived it if she didn't turn it off. That is probably the only thing her and Elena had in common, but another thing that makes Caroline a better vampire. When all the bad stuff happened to her before her mother died, Caroline had so many chances to turn it off but because she was stronger than that, she didn't. One bad thing happened to Elena and it was bye-bye humanity. Another thought crossed her mind and she grinned. She took out her phone and dialed a number that she made sure to remember. When the mysterious person picked up, she knew for a fact she wasn't going to regret this.  
"Well, well, well, hello sweetheart. What can I do for you?".  
"I want to meet, can you meet me?" Caroline asked getting straight to the point.  
"When and where?" The mysterious person asked.  
"Tomorrow at noon and in Chicago" Caroline answered.  
"I'll be there, see you tomorrow Caroline".  
"See you tomorrow" Caroline hung up.

Caroline grinned and stood up from her spot on the bench. Caroline's cute blonde ass was getting herself out of this crappy little town and was going to travel. Oh how Caroline was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**A/N: I am back with an update. Sorry my computer is still broken and I am using my grandmom's computer. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Anyway, who do you think is the one that Caroline called? I already know who I am making it be but I want to know if you can guess it. Just so everyone knows, this story is going to be a little different from the show, in this story Rebekah is the one that Jeremy killed, not Kol. I love Kol, he is my favorite Original so I apologize to those people who like Rebekah and want her in this story. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus and Stefan were worried. Caroline hadn't returned from the night and the two were in the middle of searching for her. They checked the grill, town square, and her house. Right now they were walking the woods in search of her.

"Where are you Caroline?" Stefan said under his breath.  
"Why? So you can sleep with her again?" Klaus commented.  
"It shouldn't have happened Klaus, it was a mistake" Stefan rolled his eyes at the hybrid's obsession with his best friend.  
"I don't care what it was. You should keep your hands off what is mine" Klaus continued to walk and keep his eyes and ears opened for the breath taken blonde vampire.  
"You slept with the girl who Caroline hates. You have no right to be mad that she slept with me and not you" Stefan was getting sick and tired of Klaus thinking he could do no wrong.  
"Keep your mouth shut Rippah" Klaus was getting mad. Stefan could sense it.  
"No, I am not. You hurt my best friend, if I was her, I wouldn't take your apology" Stefan continued to walk.

Klaus glared at Stefan's back. He knew that he made a mistake after he slept with the wolf girl, he knew that if Caroline found out about what he did, he would lose her forever. Now here he stood, regretting everything.

"Klaus!" Stefan called for the fifth time.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I asked if you tried calling her. I tried and she didn't answer" Stefan had his phone in his hand.  
"No, I didn't call her" Klaus pulled out his phone and dialled her number. It rang five times before he got her voice mail.  
Stefan sighed when he heard the voice mail with his vampire hearing. "I understand she is upset and wants to be alone but she could have at least come back home".  
"Her mother just died. Liz was all she had left" Klaus said to his ex friend.  
"Yes, but she was murdered by her best friend" Stefan reminded him.  
"I know this Stefan, I was there" Klaus rolled his eyes at Stefan's stupidity.  
"You're really getting on my nerves" Stefan really wished Klaus didn't have feelings for Caroline because they wouldn't be there at that moment having this conversation. He'd be alone.  
"Like wise" Klaus replied.  
"Why do you even like her? Because after last night, I don't believe you like her" Stefan clarified.

Klaus looked at the Rippah or in this case the best friend to the girl he loved and pinned him against one of the many trees around them. He tightened his grip on Stefan's neck and showed his hybrid face to Stefan.

"You better not question me again Rippah. I love Caroline and after last night I really wish I would have left the wolf girl to die in the hands of Katerina's back up. I needed the information from her though but I barely got anything and now I have the one woman who I really love more than anything missing and I am going insane. It is taking everything in me to not rip your heart out for sleeping with my girl. But I need you alive to help me find her" Klaus explained why Stefan was still walking around.  
"Let him go Niklaus" Klaus dropped Stefan and turned around to see someone he hasn't seen in a while.  
"Hello Elijah" Klaus greeted his older brother.

* * *

Caroline was in Chicago by the morning. She broke her phone so no one would contact her, but she did text the person she wanted to meet and told them to meet her at a small café in Chicago. She walked out of the airport and into a taxi. She told the taxi driver where to take her, the café Laurent. It wasn't a long drive. Twenty minutes away from the airport. She compelled the driver the ride was for free and she got out of the taxi. Caroline walked through the doors and instantly saw the person she was meeting. Caroline walked over to the booth in the back the mysterious person was sitting at. Caroline sat across from the person and they grinned at her.

"Long time no see Caroline" the mysterious person said to her.  
"Long time Katherine" Caroline said to the Doppelganger.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I made everyone believe it was Kol, so those who guessed Kol, you were wrong. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
